


Dio's Orgy

by foolstarot



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), hesh dawg, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Homosexuality, M/M, Multi, Orgy, cum pockets, gay booty sex, vampire!handsome jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolstarot/pseuds/foolstarot
Summary: Dio hosts an orgywill update ??? ?? ??? ??
Relationships: Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna, Dio Brando/Diavolo, Dio Brando/Enrico Pucci, Dio Brando/Everyone, Dio Brando/Kaaz | Cars, Dio Brando/Kira Yoshikage (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable), Handsome Jack/Kira Yoshikage, Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yoshikage Kira/Hand
Kudos: 8





	Dio's Orgy

Bizarre summer of (????)

Dio lay on his silken sheets, stomach twitching a bit, coming back post-orgasm bliss. “Mmm” his throat croaked, scrunching his eyes and calculating a sentence.

“Pucci?” He spoke into his phone, trying to calculate a sentence, “M-mhm” his partner, Dio clearly and cleaning hearing the way his breath hitched as he responded.

“Wow, you sound like you’ve cum quite a bit” Dio chuckled, awaiting his responce, 

“...Y-yeah, of course” Pucci bit his lip a bit “To you’re voice”.

“Hm, so I have an idea…” he paused a bit, “Group sex”. 

“Eh!?” Pucci said in response, 

“Mhm” Dio nodded.

“I’m thinking of inviting the boys over to, y’know, do it” he smirked. 

“The boys?? OH! Them, well…” Pucci took a moment to think about it for a bit, “Hm, maybe.” 

He furrowed his brows, “Though I don’t think Yoshikage and Diavolo would be into that, seeing as, well, they’re straight. (bruh they’re fucking not) but I’m pretty sure Kars and his other Pillar Men boyfriends would be ok”. 

Dio chuckled a bit, “Ahaha! Are you really sure they’re straight? They’re like noodles, once they wet, they’re nowhere near straight”, he was going to invite them over anyway.

“I’ll do it anyway” he rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, okay, I’ll be right there” and before he could say goodbye Dio hung up.

Dio hummed a small tune of a song (ram ranch) as he called up his buddies.

“Yo, Kars” he said as the phone picked up, “Yes?” Kars somehow said from space, “Sooo… I know you’re in space and all, but I’m planning on having an orgy at my place, and I’d like you to come over” Kars took a moment to think, “Yeah” he replied with, “I might be a bit late, seeing as that I’m in space, but I can make it” he said. “Okay”

Next he was to call a good friend of his, Vanilla Ice.

_ Beep beep boop beep boop boop. _

“Hello” Dio’s voice was extremely seductive (though not as quite in real life) through the phone, “Dio! Hi!” he smiled, “So, I have a plan, I’ll tell you in person, ok” he said, about to hang up, “Sur-”.

_ Yoshikage, huh _ , he thought to himself,  _ that hand fucker’ll take alot of dicking to turn gay for me _ .

“Hello?” Kira greeted him, “Heyy, Yoshikage” Dio smirked, “So, I’ve planned something, something, sexual” Dio bit his lip, “Eh? But I’ve got a girlfriend” Kira giggled cutely (as he always does), “You can bring her too” Dio sighed, really having a disgusting, dead, rotting hand wasn’t his intention, more he just wanted to bang Kira’s sweet ass, or maybe suck his dick.

He took a small break from phone calls just to get dressed and such, whilst clothes are optional for an orgy, he’d like to make a good impression on his guests before they got to the good stuff.

“Hey, bossu” he called diavolo, “Aren’t you Giorno’s dad?” Diavolo responded, Dio paused, “Yes, and?” Diavolo sighed, “I heard about this from him” he furrowed his brows, “You told your son about an orgy you had?” Diavolo asked, confused. “What? Oh my god, he heard about it?!” Dio said, ready to scream at his kid, “Haha, no, but Kira told be about it” Diavolo laughed. “Oh? He did?” Dio raised an eyebrow “Mhm, he told me about it because he wants to have a threesome with me and his girlfriend” he responded, “Oh! Be sure to come (lmao cum)!” Dio disconnected or some shit I haven’t used a phone in 3 years.

Time skip, Dio got his makeup did and he’s ready to suck some mighty fine jojo villain dick.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dio hadn’t arranged this in quite awhile, gathering all of is friends for one, big, fuckfest.

_ Ding dong. _

“Diavolo! Kira!” the two men stood outside, “Come in” Dio’s voice faultered seeing the severed, rotting hand. “HERE IS MY WIFE” he said.

“Oh okay”

“So anyways about this orgy-” dio continued walking into his mansion with the rest of them. “When will we have hot gaynal sex?” Diavolo asked, “I’m not having gay sex” kira sayd “I am” dio responded.

Suddently the fucking pillar men came back fucking space and then fucking came into the door and said “WHAT’S UP CUNTS AYAYA”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS UP BROOO” 

“ARE WE GONA FUCK OR NOT?? ?”

“YEAH LETS FUCKING GOOO”

They dint care about the rest they leavft and got into the living room they’ll walk in on their own.

“This for the cunts in bunno” Kars said as he started hotdogging dio (which his ‘hotdog’), “MMM yes MMMM” dio moaned as kars started to fuck him.

Kira looked onward at them, disgusted, he shouted “OH MY FUCKING GOD EWWW GAY PEOPLE” before wamuu and esidisi came in decked him.

“Wanna listen to ame new rap, I’m a rapper ay, heshdawg the best dog, you a fucking mess dawg” kars said, dio then punched him in the mouth to shut him the fuck him.

Diavolo was there wacking his meatstick “mmm, cunts, in,,,,, bunno,, hnngngngngnnngn” he nuts on kars ass (yummy).

“Oi” esidisi said wamuu following “Diavolo wanna get double dick pound meadedup the arse by us and mouth?” he said, diavolo said “YES” very enthusiastic, Diavolo.

“Ungngngnfffnnf” dio was nut inside of by kars, and then funny valentine who soht out of his asshole with the power of his stand (I forgot the name i remember the song it was named after slapping) (d4c ie. sexck done cheap)

“Dio wow” kars and funny valentine said “very sexy”. DIavolo was there behind him, getting his brain banged out, by esidisi and wamuu and then another funny valentine (ooh). He was moaning at volumes undeniable almost imdpossible for the human vocal chords 

“Wow diavolo” Funny was nutting, he was getting fucked so rough and so hard he passed out, oh my god he really did.

“Wow” kars said “that one was REALL y for the cunts in bunno”. Kira was there licking his hand gf, his own hand down his pants, cumming inside them.

Giorno than appears “WHAT THE FUCK DAD” he yelled, giving kira a heart attack “WHY ARE YOU FUCKING ALL THOSE MEN”, giorno yelled neglected the fact that right behind him, he too was getting fucked by the ass BY BUCCIARATI. “Ooohhh ohhh ohh” he moaned, “bruno please cum inside me, I’m your liddle fuck hole”. Dio noticed there were little zipper kinda pockets pocking out of giorno and they were filled with cum, and the cum and blood was dripping out, along with his organs which were trying to stay inside.

“Dad, BECAUSE I AM MAD AT YOU, I WILL FUCK YOU BACK”

“Nice” the men replied.

Giorno got naked.

“Holy fucking shit my son from Jojo’s bizzare adventure Part 4 Vento Areo is so fucking hot, shawty I am going to have immense hot gay anal penis sex with him, my son, Giorno, from nevento austroalia”

“Australia?” Hi cunts?” Jackothy from Borderlands fucking appeared and thwy’re from australia.

“It’s fun for me just to grab a” jack said “BOOB”. Dio and Timothy flushed, sexy hot man.

“PlUS MY PEENIS got an AITTITUDE” he flushed himself.

“MY FUCKING WEENERS IN A COMBATIVE  **MOOD** ” “come on SUCK A MEAN ONE LIKE ITS MAD AT YOU”

“HELL FUCKING YEAH” timothy replied, so did dio (the same line).

DIO AND timothy sucked and fucked jacks cock “oh, ohh fuck, yum”. Bucing his hips into dio aand timothy’s collective, shared mouthds.

Kira came in the back at started fucking jacks ass.

“WHAT THE FUCK” dio said “KIRA?!>!”

“Yes?

“Are you……… gay?”

“Always have been” he says before fucking destryoing Handsom Jack from Borderlands phat dilf ass and banging his brains out to the point he would be unable to construct a singular cohesive thought other than kira’s rotting necrosis meatstick (that everyone for some reason wanted) for months.

Kira was so rough that Jack’s internal organs exposes leading a cumfilled gooey mess to splatter the room and its occupants.

“Noo” Timothy was about to cry before Dio decided to spill his blood into jack reviving him and turning him into a vampire.

“Holy fucking shit” Jack gets up. “I’m a fucking vampire. Orgy over we do orgy 2 when I get used to vampire powers”

Chapt 1 fin. 


End file.
